bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoica
Stoica (Japanese version ) was a Aquos brawler for the Twelve Orders. He uses Aquos Lythirus. Information Description He has a split personality, one of an angel, the other of the devil. When he's an angel he is fun to be around, but when he is in devil mode, he is frighteningly cruel and no one can stop him. Stoica has lots of trick moves during battle and opponents have a hard time reading him. He has saved Gundalia many times with ingenious battling abilities. He is the youngest member of the Twelve Orders. It is unknown why, but somehow he was able to breathe underwater as shown in episode 14, when he was easily beating Marucho. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, he and the other Twelve Orders members were talking about Linehalt and Drago and also about how Drago is too strong. Airzel berates Stoica, saying that he should take things seriously for once. He reappeared once again in episode 8. In episode 14, he appeared along with Lythirus to battle Marucho and Awkimos. He was doing fine until the Sacred Orb transported all Gundalians the away. In episode 16, he and Lythirus appeared with Jesse and Plitheon. They battled Fabia and Aranaut and later Dan and Hawktor. Despite his ingenuity, he did not realize that Dan and Shun switched their Bakugan before the battle. He and Jesse ultimately lost, even when Stoica pulled out his Battle Gear. In episode 18, he appeared alongside Kazarina trying to decide who else they can blame for their failures in stopping the brawlers. He decide to blame Jesse but before they can punish him he escapes. Once Ren brings Jesse back he and Kazarina eliminate him. Then on their way to tell Barodius of Jesse's elimination, Nurzak berates them for needless punishment of a fellow operative, Nurzak even claims he can "smell" their treachery. In episode 22, Stoica goes with Ren to Bakugan Interspace changing into a human disguise. Then he says he wants to hunt humans in their natural habitat and heads to Earth where he brings Koji to Gundalia to be hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 24, Stoica and the rest of the Twelve Orders invade Neathia to destroy the Second Shield. Stoica battles Jake and Marucho with Gill. In episode 32, he teamed up with Kazarina to battle Nurzak and Fabia. With the help of their Battle Gear, they broke a hole in the floor and defeated them, but later rematched them. This time, Kazarina hypnotized Ren's old team to help them, but Stoica used an ability card that flooded the entire arena to attempt to kill Nurzak and Fabia. Somehow, he talked underwater like he could breathe it. In episode 34, he battled Shun. In episode 35, he battles Shun Kazami to no result. In episode 36, he battled the brawlers on Gundalia. He alongside Gill and Airzel were supposed to go to Neathia to help Emperor Barodius but only he and Airzel left because Gill's ship was supposedly damaged and although Airzel didn't suspect anything Stoica seemed suspicious about why Gill hadn't gone with them. In episode 37, he reveals that he overheard Gill talking with Airzel about Kazarina and forces Airzel to admit that the reason that Gill stayed behind was to kill Kazarina himself. When Airzel was confessing that, Stoica turned on the speakerphone so Barodius can overhear it. In episode 38, he helps Emperor Barodius attack Neathia to get the Sacred Orb. He and Lythirius blind Dragonoid Colossus so Dharak could attack him, but Dharak betrays them and all three of them are killed by Dharak's attack. Bakugan * Aquos Lythirus (Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) * Silver Razoid (Battle Gear) Trivia * He is the only member of the Twelve Orders whose hair doesn't correspond with his attribute. * His supposed angel/devil personality may be a reference to Angelo/Diablo Preyas. * In Bulgaria, Stoica (Stoika) is a female name. * Stoica's human disguise is similar to the outfits worn by members of SOLDIER from the video game, Final Fantasy VII. * Stoica was the only Gundalian to have stayed loyal to Emperor Barodius until Phantom Dharak killed him and his Guardian Bakugan. * His name alludes to the word stoic meaning self control. This is ironic as he seems to have no self control. * Stoica thinks humans like Jenny and Jewls are ugly. Battles Like the rest of the Twelve Orders Stoica is a strong brawler, only losing two battles. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Twelve Orders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aquos Users